Fire That Burns Within
by djmagic21
Summary: Trunks gets a love confession and doesn't know how to handle it


Hey there I'm back with another story I just did. Hope you guys like it just like my other story. This one is called "Fire That Burns Within" and here's chapter one. I don't own anything but my character 

Fire That Burns Within

Trunks-21

Alex-17

Pan-17

Bra-17

Goten-20

Chapter 1: We Were Young

Alex grew up with the Sons. She has been with them all her life for as long as she can remember. They said they found her in a space pod that came crashing down to Earth when she little. Later they found out that she was a saiyan just like the guys a full blooded one. Alex had balck long hair up to waist and blue eyes. Her parents sent her there knowing they would take better care of her. They were right she grew up well and healthy. And they were like her parents sort of a way so she just called Chichi and Goku mom and dad. Pan was like her sister and Goten and Gohan like brothers. And Bra too even though she hated shopping with her taking forever. One of the many reasons why Pan liked her.

And last Trunks who Alex grew a liking to. They've known each other since they were little. BUt as they reached they're teenage years they kinda grew apart. It's like Trunks didn't wanna hang out no more. For the longest time Alex wanted to confess to him that she loves him but was afraid of what he might say like maybe reject her saying she's not her type or whatever.

Bra and Pan knew she had a crush on Trunks he was too densed to know that though. They've tried to convince Alex to tell him that myabe he'll think other wise. That maybe he'll return her love.

"Ok I gotta tell him but I don't know how." Alex was pacing around the room thinking of a way to tell him.

"Calm down Alex if you don't you'll never do it." Said Pan.

"Yeah Pan's right you should calm down it's not good." Bra said really concerned about her friend.

"Ok I'm going over there now and tell him." Alex said determined.

"Alright we'll meet you up later then. We'll be at the mall." said Bra

Pan started complaining. "Do we have to? I don't wanna go."

"Yes we have to because you promise."

Pan groaned she didn't wanna go. Alex laughed they always knew how make her laugh even when times were down on her they'd always find a way to cheer her up.

"Don't laugh it's not funny." said Pan glaring at Alex.

"I'm sorry it's not funny at all..." she said and stopped laughing which Pan felt better."...it's hilarious!!!!"yelled Alex and started laughing again. Pan was not happy. But Alex couldn't have ask for better friends. When they left Alex decided to tell Trunks after all so she went and flew off from the balcony towards Capsule Corp.

When she arrived Alex stood in front of the door debating whether she should do it or not. She looked down at her clothes she wished she had wore better clothes. Alex wore baggy jeans and a baggy black shirt. Nothing showed her body what so ever. Well it was now or never. Alex knocked on the door. Trunks came and answered the door.

"Hey Alex come in." he said with a smile.

Alex nodded and walked in.

"So what's brings you here? Trying to see of you can beat me when we spar?" Trunks said with a smirk.

"No I didn't come here to spar. I came here to tell you something." she said looking down.

"Ok. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well...I...um..." she stammered she couldn't get the right words out.

"Come on Alex you can tell me we've been best friends for years."

"See that's the thing we've been friends just friends." Alex said looking at him.

"I don't understands what your saying Alex." Trunks was very confused.

"Trunks I've known you all my life and we've been best friends for God knows how long. BUt I want something more. I love you Trunks I've loved you since we we're little and it's not puppy love or a crush thing it's real love I know it is."

"Alex...I don't know what to say..."he said. Alex hoped something positive will come out of his mouth.

"...I'm sorry Alex I just don't feel the way about you. You were like my kid sister I don't think it will be more than that. I'm sorry but you're too young to love it's just a silly crush nothing more."

Alex heart just shadered into a million pieces there was nothing left. She started to back away slowly.

"Alex don't do this. Don't go. We can just forget about this and just keep being friends." he said taking a few steps towards her but still backed away.

"No." she just simply said as she ran out the door and flew off into the sky. Alex flew to her house and went straight to her parents.

"Mom...dad I wanna go to college..." Alex said to them as they sat in the living room.

"Well that's great honey I'm so proud of you." said Chichi smiling.

"...in America." she finished. Chichi nearly fell off the chair.

"Sweetheart are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes they have the best schools I wanna go please."

"Well I guess I can't argue when it comes to school well you better do good school and behave over there alright?" she said as she hugged Alex.

Later that day Alex had packed everthing she owned and was ready to go. The only people she said goodbye were her parents and nobody else. Not even her friends. Not even _him_. It was just too painfull she couldn't stand it it just hurt so much that he just rejected her like that. He just flat out said as if it was nothing.

"Hurry up Alex you're gonna miss your flight." yelled Chichi.

"I'm coming." Alex grabed one more thing a Ki Hider bracelet she asked Bulma for one a long time ago. Alex put it on she didn't want no one to find her only her parents would know. But they wouldn't know exactly where she was gonna go they just knew she just going to america. Alex ran down the stairs her parents were waiting in the car she got in the car real fast.

Once they got to the airport Chichi was in tears already.

"You better stay in touch you hear me?" she said as she hugged Alex.

"Yes mom. One thing if anybody ask don't tell them what I did don't say I went to America just say I went to college they don't need to know anymore I'll tell them later ok?"

"Ok." Alex faced Goku.

"You better keep training don't ever stop ok?"said Goku with that famous smile.

"Ok dad. I love you guys. Goodbye"

And that was the last time they ever saw her again. And it's been six years she kept in contact with her parents the first couple of months but Alex got really busy she took up Music in college starting writing her own songs having her own music. Some guy heard her one day and said she sounded awesome and that he should be her manager when she becomes a singer. Alex couldn't believe this opportunity.

Now she is the most famous singer of all time. Her band was known as "The Alies Of The Night" and Alex was there lead singer. There was Jett who played the drums he had short black hair like Trunks and blue eyes he wore worn out jeans and a black tank top and sneakers. Then there was Cyrus he had spiky dirty blonde hair and has green eyes he wore short black jeans with his chain wallet hanging out and a black shirt. He played the bass always on Alex' right side.

Ryka was always on Alex' left side she had long black and red hair up to her waist. She wore anything that was mainly black she didn't like any other color she played the electric guitar she loved that thing more than anything. Then there was Sid who played on the Casio piano he was very good at it he had dark brown hair with dark eyes he wore dark blue jeans and a shirt. And last there was Zada she had blue hair and blue eyes go figure she played the DJ handling the system making the noises that they needed she loved doing that.

And that was her band. One day they did an interview on her band asking about her new music video.

"So Alex how does it feel to be the most famous singer in the world." said the reporter on the show on MTV.

Elsewhere

(A/N mind you this is like the first year she's been a singer. It's not 6 years later yet)

Bra was watching MTV when she saw Alex on TV. Her eyes went wide and yelled.

"Mom!Dad!Trunks! Alex is on TV!!"

All three ran to the living room and saw the TV.

"So Alex how does it feel to be the most famous singer in the world." said the reporter.

"It feels great me and my band are happy to be here today."

"That's great to hear. So about your new hit song "Umbrella" (A/N I couldn't help it it was great song and i love it I don't own that by the way) what's it about?"

Trunks was eargerly to know too.

"Well I wrote it a long time ago before I became an artist it was decated to one of my best friends." she said with a smile but to Trunks he knew it was fake. She was still hurting on the inside.

They wondered who could it be. Trunks had a theory.

"Wow that's amazing. Right now we're gonna show you her new music video of her new hit song 'Umbrella'." (A/N Just imagine her music video like Rihanna's and again I couldn't help it it was a great music video. Minus Jay-z though)

The video started and everyone was glued to the TV.

_You have my heart _

_And we'll never be worlds apart _

_May be in magazines _

_But you'll still be my star _

_Baby cause in the dark _

_You can't see shiny cars _

_And that's when you need me there _

_With you I'll always share _

_Because_

_[Chorus  
When the sun shines,_

_We'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_ Said I'll always be a friend _

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_ Now that it's raining more than ever_

_ Know that we'll still have each other_

_ You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)__  
__Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things,_

_ Will never come in between_

_ You're part of my entity_

_Here for Infinity_

_ When the war has took it's part_

_ When the world has dealt it's cards_

_ If the hand is hard,_

_ Together we'll mend your heart Because_

_[Chorus  
When the sun shines,_

_ We'll shine together_

_ Told you I'll be here forever_

_ Said I'll always be a friend_

_ Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_ Now that it's raining more than ever_

_ Know that we'll still have each other_

_ You can stand under my umbrella_

_ You can stand under my umbrella_

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms_

_ It's okay don't be alarmed_

_ Come here to me_

_ There's no distance in between our love_

_ So go on and let the rain pour_

_ I'll be all you need and more _

_Because_

_[Chorus  
When the sun shines,_

_ We'll shine together_

_ Told you I'll be here forever_

_ Said I'll always be a friend _

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_ Now that it's raining more than ever_

_ Know that we'll still have each other_

_ You can stand under my umbrella_

_ You can stand under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella_

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining_

_ Ooh baby it's raining_

_ Baby come here to me_

_ Come here to me_

_ It's raining_

_ Oh baby it's raining_

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. She poured her heart and soul into that song. 'I bet she wrote that song for me' he thought. She was beautiful in that video. Even though it's only been a year.

"Wow that was an amazing video Alex. Now tell me I bet you're parents are very proud of you and maybe even you're boyfriend?"

"Well I haven't talked to my parents in a while I've been so busy so I haven't had the chance to call them. And as for my boyfriend..." she paused which like eternity for her answer to come forward for Trunks. "...I don't have one. Never had and I guess I never will being busy and all." she said as put that last part in there.

"Well thanks again Alex it was great to have here I'm really gratefull."

"Thanks for you so much for having me." Alex said. And with that the show was over.

That video was amazing everybody thought it was awesome but Trunks said nothing. Nobody never knew they never saw her again or why she left without saying goodbye.

It looked like Alex wanted to cry when she said that she'll never have a boyfriend.

Five more years have past and Alex was still singing but not as much. She wanted to take it slow. Alex didn't want to rush it.

She thought about the song she wrote six years ago 'Umbrella'. It was dedicated to Trunks saying she'll always be there for him. But that was 6 years ago things have changed and for the better she couldn't have that in her mind the whole she wouldn't get anywhere in life it would only hold her back. It would be a distraction.

'After all what happen 6 years ago was in the past we were young and nothing more and _I_ didn't know any better.' she thought.

Thanks for reading I just came up with this story so I had to write it down before I forgot. It's funny I start a new story but I haven't finished my other one but don't worry if the people who read my other story just to let you my typing it right now so I'm gonna update soon with another exicting chapter. Thanks again review please


End file.
